


Speechless

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 A Sin to Err, F/F, First Meetings, Kind of Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Howard asked you to help him clear his name, along with a certain SSR agent.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that was requested for this fic is bolded.

"And Howard expects us to do this alone?" Peggy asked, raising her eyebrows at Jarvis. "I think he has far too much faith in me, if I'm being completely honest." 

"I highly doubt that Miss Carter," Jarvis answered. "But we will not be completely alone. Mr. Stark has also reached out to another friend of his for help if we decided that we wanted or needed it." 

Peggy wasn't totally convinced. "Who exactly would we be putting our trust in, should we decide we need help? Howard doesn't exactly have the best track record for trusting people." 

"Miss L/N is a private detective, and has helped out Mr. Stark in the past when he has gotten himself in some trouble," Jarvis said. "I think she would be a valuable help to us, should we decide we need it." 

***

Howard had told you that someone else was going to helping with the case as well, but you didn't know if you were supposed to reach out and work directly with Jarvis and Peggy, or if you would only be needed on the sidelines. You had never met SSR Agent Peggy Carter, but you had heard enough about her from Howard to know that if anyone had the best chance to actually get to the bottom of this and clear his name, it was either you or Peggy. 

So you started to dig into the details of the case. You communicated with Jarvis about his progress with Peggy, and kept tabs on their adventures from afar. You met Peggy for the first time in the L&L Automat, but it wasn't under the best of circumstances. 

You shoved yourself between her and Jarvis, grabbing a tray and pretending like you were interested in a slice of pie. Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but you shook your head. "Miss Carter, my name is Y/N L/N, I'm private detective and friend of Howard, and I've been working to clear his name as well. I think the SSR has caught up with you," you said lowly. 

Peggy looked around, realizing instantly what was happening. "Procedure 791," she said. "Isolate the suspect, remove civilians from harm before attempting arrest." 

Jarvis' eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, what's happening?" 

Peggy pointed out the agents that were now circling the three of you in the empty dining room. "I need you to find a way to block the front door so that no one else can come in, I'll do the rest," she said, and Jarvis nodded.

Once the plan was set, you watched as one of the agents approached Peggy, and she turned to him with an obviously fake smile. "Ten cents for a cup of coffee, would you believe it?" she laughed. The agent barely offered a smile, and before you knew it, the chaos had started. Peggy threw the first man on the floor in a matter of seconds, and soon you were surrounded. 

Jarvis froze, but luckily you were able to shove him out of the way. You were fighting two of the agents at once, and you could see more approaching the door. "Jarvis!" you shouted. "Block the door!" 

You managed to knock out two of the agents you were fighting by slamming them into the counter, and when you looked up, you saw that Peggy had taken out the others. She was staring at you in surprise, and you smiled, shooting her a wink. You might have been more outright, but you didn't really have the time to flirt any further. 

Peggy and Jarvis took off towards the back exit, and when they were out of sight, you moved the chair that was blocking the front door and stepped out, only to be met by about three more agents, all who closed in on you immediately. 

You were able to knock one of them out right away (did they bring in amateurs or something?) and you kicked your leg out to throw off another's balance. A few minutes, later, you were standing victorious, with 3 unconscious agents laying on the pavement around you. And then Peggy ran out from the side of the building, stopping when she saw you. " **You did this?** " she asked. 

"Yeah," you said, panting slightly. 

A strange look came over her face, and she soon walked right over to you, grabbed you, and kissed you out of the blue. You immediately kissed back, but time was your enemy right now. When you broke apart, you smiled at her. "Go. I'll stay here and handle cleanup," you said. 

"The Dublin House, 79th street, Jarvis is going as well," she said. "If my colleagues don't take you hostage, meet me there!" 

You smiled as you watched her take off, disappearing. Two other agents came around the corner that Peggy did, and they stopped and stared at you. You raised your eyebrows at the two of them as if to say ' _I could knock you out too if you'd like_ ,' and then started to walk in the opposite direction, getting into your car and driving off. Thankfully, the two men took the hint, and no one tried to follow you, but you were sure that this wasn't the last time you were going to come into contact with the SSR, and it definitely wasn't the last time you would see Peggy. You would make sure of that.

_\- the end -_


End file.
